


No Longer Human

by System_Demon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Person, M/M, More characters to come, Out of Character Shadow, amnesia story, more than that though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Demon/pseuds/System_Demon
Summary: Shadow wakes up in the middle of the forest. not knowing who he is, where he is, or on what planet he is, the last thing he can remember is being a human and being flung from the car in a horrific crash. together with a certain blue hedgehog and his friends he has to piece together who he is and what that final memory means. Could there be more in store for this hedgehog?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> part of this fanfic came from the fic Remebering you by the lovely Supafroot here on Ao3 and i just could'nt keep this idea in my head forever

I cannot remember much of my past life. Nor what happened in this current one up until I woke up that day in the Forest with only a phone and a different body.

Lets just start at the beginning of this adventure.

All I remember now is that my last moments on earth weren’t pleasant. Driving down the highway at a normal speed when a truck swerves into my lane hitting on the passenger side of the car, the impact snapping my seatbelt and im ejected from the vehicle. Landing a few hundred feet ahead on my back. Everything slowly going fuzzy. The sound of screeching tires and metal twisting the last sound I hear as everything finally goes black.

Then I hear something again. The faint sound of birds chirping and a little creek nearby. As I open my eyes im suddenly in a dense forest. The trees around me look familiar. But not quite. As I aquaint myself with the surroundings I notice I don't feel the excruciating pain I felt moments ago. And thats when I notice im not exactly what I used to be. Not human thats for sure, but not unfamiliar either. I just cant pinpoint who or what I've become.

I suddenly hear a sound nearby. That distinct buzzing of a phone going off. Looking around I finally spot it. In between the roots of a nearby tree is a black phone where it appears someone is calling. I dont recognize the name but instinctively answer. The line stays quiet for a moment before i hear a voice “hello, is anyone there?” “hello” I answer, My voice has changed significantly as well; low, huskey and a little bit monotone “who is this?” I continue. "C’mon man you gotta be kidding me. We’ve been looking everywhere for you, im getting worried. Where are you?”

The voice sounds pleasant, but very worried. Whoever this is definitely knows me on a personal level. Maybe if I asked which general direction they went in I could find them “where are you?” the voice asks again. “uuhm I dont really know but I also cant remember much other than waking up here.” “ha ha very funny, c’mon man we have to be back before the others get angry about being late” this time they sound very agitated. “okay let me get my bearings for a second. Can you yell into the distance so i can see if I can hear you and I’ll head your way” I suggest. “I think that could work, give me a second” the line goes quiet again until I hear a loud “HEY IM OVER HERE” echoing from my left “I heard you, im coming that way. Give me a minute or so” “okay please hurry. Love you” the voice says before the call ends.

I walk towards where I heard that voice echo and I finally see the edge of the forest “im almost there” I yell. Finally clearing the last few trees I suddenly get hit by something or someone at speeds I never experienced before. As I look down what hit me I see a big head what look to be blue spines. Like a hedgehog but they’re all clustered into bigger spikes on the back of said head. “I missed you so much” the voice speaks into my chest as they hug me tightly.

As I put my arms around them I notice that my body is also like the blue one’s but black with red accents. Who or whatever I am. Its definitely not human although I do still have five fingers. Thats a relief. They look up at me. Tears welling up in their eyes. Big expressive emerald green eyes. Im immediately enraptured by their beauty. “I-i'm very sorry to say this but…” I trail off as I see their expression change into that of confusion. “I dont know where or who I am, and neither who you are.” As the words leave my mouth im met with a incredulous look from the blue (I think) hedgehog

“What are you talking about Shadow” Ah so my name is Shadow. Need to remember that. “what I mean is that not five minutes ago I had an accident in my car. Died and woke up in the forest there. Not knowing where I am, who I am, if im even on earth anymore. And no recollection of anything. Just that last minute of what happened before I woke up” now the hedgehog is looking at me like I just told him my hair is on fire and I want marshmallows to make s’mores. Utter confusion. “uuuhm okay then. You have your phone can you unlock it for me?” he asks. Examining The phone it seems that its screen got damaged by what seemed to be a heavy impact. It still works but has a big crack through it. Bisecting the background image of the blue hedgehog and a black and red one. Me I guess. Kind of ironic by the situation at hand.

Its locked with a pattern lock. That I do recall from android phones before dying. “I dont know the pattern, do you?” “hmm I dont but I think I know someone who does” he says as he grabs his phone. This one is blue in color. As he dials a number “hey Rouge its me, yeah im with Shadow but he told me the absolute weirdest thing. He cant remember a thing and says the last he remembers is dying, he also cant unlock his phone do you know the pattern” he pauses for a reply “okay great yeah we’re coming that way then, see you in a bit” he says before hanging up “yeah she can unlock your phone, lets go” before the words even register the hedgehog has dissapeared in a streak of blue and im still stood there when he zips back to where he started “oh yeah right” he stammers.

“you forgot how to run at speed probably, here hold my hand” he reaches out and I grab his hand and within a second we’re speeding through the countryside at speeds I never imagined being possible without rockets. I try to get my feet on the ground and soon enough im running on my own volition, keeping up with the blue blur next to me “There you go. I knew you could do it” he exclaims happily. “ usually I'd race you to Rouge’s but I dont think thats a good idea right now” “neither do I” “we’re almost there though” and I notice our pace slowing. Its oddly natural to go at such speeds. But with this charming Hedgehog by my side it gets all the better.


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic decides to head to Rouge's house to get into Shadow's phone. what discoveries will be made when they finally do get access?

So as mentioned I’m not on earth anymore. That much is clear. From what I saw during out supersonic run I saw terrain that just doesn’t exist on earth, hills and such were normal, but I could swear I saw some loopings and ramps that didn’t look man made. But now we were in front of a building. Again, it looked familiar. But so, did the blue hedgehog and the forest I didn’t recognize so that can’t be held in any high respect I presume. “Well, this is where Rouge lives, you work with her remember?” The hedgehog says heading for the door “Uhm no. I don’t remember a thing. I don’t even know your name” I answer slightly irritated. The Hedgehog looks at me and smirks “There you go. Becoming the Shadow, I know. Always grumpy.” This irritates me to no end. But at least this gorgeous nuisance put some information in my head. At least I act like who I became. “You still haven’t told me your name” I grumble as I follow him up the stairs towards an apartment door “oh yeah. Sorry the names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog”. A bell rings in my head. That name, its more familiar than id expect. Somehow it makes sense, but I still have no idea where I heard it before. I don’t get much time to think though as Sonic has already knocked on the door and a white bat opens the door “Hello there big blue” she says in a seductive manner that puts me at ease somehow. “Oh, hello there shadow. Or should I say stranger” “Hello there” I greet politely “You must be Rouge I presume” I grab her hand and shake it lightly “Whatever he crashed his head into turned him into a gentleman” she jokes “Come on in and lets figure out what happened.”

As we enter her place I feel more familiarity wash over me as I recall this room. And I sit down at the kitchen table across from the others. “Can I see your phone big guy” she asks calmly and I hand it over. She unlocks it within a second, disables the screen lock and hands it back to me “There so you don’t get locked out for now” I hear as I browse the home screen. Not much to be found on there. I seemed to be a very minimal person. No social media, if that even exists here, only messages, of which there are a lot based on the bubble with 23 on it, a smattering of missed calls all from a “Darling 💙” the colour of the heart being close to the blue hedgehog across the table, And a photos application. For the rest there’s only a clock and the before mentioned photo of the two hedgehogs in an embrace it seems.

The crack running diagonally between the faces and across the entirety of the screen. “How about you check out if there are any pictures of today” Sonic suggests and I do just that. Open the app and I’m met with thousands of photos in a gallery. The most recent three being from today. No date though so can’t verify what year I’m in. But more importantly there’s a corrupted video file as well from today. The pictures are nothing special. A picture of the clearing I woke up in, sonic pulling a goofy face and a third I can’t make out quite clearly but there’s a lot of black, some purple and some bright colours as if this was taken as whoever was holding the camera hit something or was hit by something. 

The video is mostly a glitchy mess of pixels and noise but I catch something in the garbled mess of sound that makes my blood run cold. I hear a truck horn, a heavy impact and the sound of metal being twisted and destroyed before the video cuts out in another loud static pulse. 

“Th-that was my accident I just heard” I mutter as Rouge and Sonic look in abject horror at the phone. “What was that?” Rouge asks, “You were in the forest right shads?” I take a deep breath and gather the courage to say it “That… was the sound of my accident where I died. Before I woke up in that forest. With no other memories than that” “So we just heard your life end in a fucking video?” Sonic asks terrified “Yes it appears so. Although I don’t remember much of it 

After a moment of silence Sonic stands up and walks over to me. For a moment he studies me before pulling me into a tight embrace, its welcoming, warm and I lean into it. I know who this gorgeous creature fell in love with and I’m not them but I intend on finding out. As he lifts his head I can see the sadness in his eyes and I feel tears welling up in my own. I cannot stand seeing him in such pain and want to make everything better. I close the distance between us and place a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t know what happened or what my life was. But the feeling in my chest tells me enough about you that I love you like no other. And I promise to be the best I can be” I whisper as I hear the blue hedgehog start to sob in my arms and I pull him into a deeper embrace letting him know it’s okay and he responds in turn by wrapping his arms around my waist and crying openly. Rouge by this point has also started tearing up, I’ve only been reintroduced to her not twenty minutes ago but I can tell this is not something she does regularly. Turning away and heading to the fridge with red eyes and sniffling.

“Sonic my dear?” the sniffling hedgie on my shoulder looks me in the eyes as I say this “could I perhaps stay the night at your house. I don’t remember my house and I need someone I trust to be near me tonight” he nods and rubs his eyes “I’ll text Tails letting him know you’re coming over” “maybe he can see if the photo and the video can be salvaged.” I add almost out of instinct, huh that’s certainly new. I’m not the only one that noticed as Sonic is now staring at me with a look that is equal amounts of shock and excitement before he pulls me into another hug, this one almost spine breaking. Didn’t expect this hedgie to be THAT strong “You remember something. See you’re becoming yourself again” he squeals as he giggles happily. I must say, this hedgehog can be so incredibly adorable it’s enough to make my heart explode from glee. “C’mon lets go home” he yells as he grabs my hand and leads me to the door “Bye Rouge” “bye Blue, Bye Shadow” she exclaims before we close the door and head outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard not to post anything until today. I've been overactive in writing ideas. some suck some are great imo but i am definitely riding a high on writing fics lately so expect alot more to come <3 thanks for reading and your comments actually make my goddamn day.
> 
> have a good one. - System_Demon


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More faces to meet and a file on the phone that needs to be fixed.  
> Off to Sonic's house they go, and more discoveries are made, even if Shadow wants to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving this slight warning for this chapter as its only mild. but there is mention of some unsettling imagery coming up.

Within a few seconds we ran from the city to a beachfront. A single house with what seems to be a massive satellite dish on the roof stands on a cliff side. And is that… A runway next to it? We head up there and my suspicion gets confirmed as we cross a strip of tarmac with a plane hangar at the end of it, guess I missed that apparently. As he opens the door we’re greeted by a chipper little fox. Yellow fur, goggles on his head and grease smeared around his cheeks and forehead “Hey Sonic” he says as he gives him a hug “Hey there buddy, Shadow this is Tails.” I politely wave and let out a quiet “Hi Tails.” in response. The fox looks at me with a confused look as he tries to figure out what is going on “Sonic. You and Shadow have been a couple for months now. And we’ve known him for years before that. He knows who I am.” He states bluntly, which I’ll admit, did kind of hurt to hear. “Yeah about that bud, Shadow has lost all memories of everyone and everything, Its a long story. I’ll tell you in a second.” Sonic says as he grabs my hand and leads me into the building.

The first thing I notice is that its a mess. Tools and mechanical parts strewn around the living room, some even staining the blue carpet underneath them with oil. The second thing is all the photos of Sonic on his adventures. I can recognize Sonic and Tails on most of them. There's also a Red guy behind them. I cannot pinpoint what species he could be. But the knuckle spikes poking through his gloves do tell me he is not one to be messed with. Then there's a little table in the corner that has a few photos of what seems to be Sonic and... I guess myself on dates and trips. They’re adorable to see. Mostly that blue hedgehog as I seem to either be staring at him, kissing him or in an embrace. My favorite of them is where our faces seem to be lit by a sunset on a beach. I really wish I could remember that.

Besides that there's not much else to see. Its a big open space, couches against the wall and a table between them. TV on the opposite wall, which is off at the moment. And along the far wall a kitchen where Sonic seems to be preparing dinner. Hadn’t even noticed he started. That hedgie is as thoughtful as he is fast. As if I couldn’t be more enamored already. Its a joy to see him in action. There's some music playing, can't tell what genre but it has a groove as noticed by the gyrations of Sonic’s shoulders, head and hips. Even his tail is wagging along to the beat.

Im almost fully hypnotized by his movements when I feel a jab in my side. Tails standing next to me asking to see my phone. I unlock it and hand it to him “What are you gonna do with that?” I ask as he walks towards a computer thats set up near the stairs. “Sonic told me what happened and that theres a set of corrupted files on your phone. I’m gonna try to see what I can salvage.” he says as he sits down, plugs in my phone and pulls up the files. “Hmm yeah these are gonna be some trouble to decrypt and reassemble. I’ll let the computer run. Please, dont disconnect your phone.” he states while looking at me sternly. If it wasn’t for his short stature I’d be very intimidated by the tone of his voice. The screen now has a progress bar on it which states it will take at least 10 hours until its finished. “Sweetheart?” I yell to be louder than the music which has been turned up in the meantime “Yeah?!” I hear in response. “Is it okay if I stay over for the night?” “Yeah no problem, mi casa es su casa” he yells.

Later in the evening its time to go to bed. Sonic suggest sleeping in the same bed but because I don’t feel that comfortable at the thought of sharing a bed he hugs me and shows me where the guest room is. A few hours later I’m lying here next door to sonics room. I can hear him softly whisper to himself about what could have caused this to happen. It worries me. But all the same makes my heart skip a beat knowing he cares so much for me. I’m not tired but I do rest my eyes for a moment. Almost immediately though I feel an energy practically begging me to open them again. I’m suddenly in a white void. Eerie and quiet, as I look around I’m horrified to see I’m standing on a highway. A sight in front of me I can only recall all too clearly from memory. A semi truck about to topple over, a hatchback completely warped beyond belief and suspended in mid air. All as if time froze and life left this place. “My accident” I whisper in disbelief before I realize that my body should be nearby if this is it. Looking around I don’t spot much until my eyes finally meet a single spot of color. Down the road a big pool of blood is smeared across the tarmac. A white figure lying in the middle. As I get closer I also notice something else. Theres a hedgehog standing just beyond the guardrail. Face contorted in a manic scream, holding a stance that suggests they were about to hop over. Its like looking at a marble statue. Its Shadow. Why was he here? Is he stuck in there? How are we both here? Before I can get any closer there’s an ear deafning roar and I’m surrounded by bright light. It hurts my eyes and before I know it I’m standing in Sonic’s room. The hedgehog is asleep and I notice its 3 hours later. Did I dream that?

I Sigh deeply as I try to quietly leave the quaintly decorated bedroom when I hear a groggy voice come from behind me “Shadow, Are you okay?” I guess I woke him up so I turn around. Lying isn’t the best option but I cannot drop this information on the sleepy hedgehog. “N-no I’m not okay.” I stammer as Sonic sits upright and pats the bed. Sitting down next to him he immediately tosses the blanket over me and hugs me “What is going on darling?” he asks “I had a weird experience, its too much to talk about right now though.” “Well then just join me in here and try to get comfortable.” he says as he nuzzles into my chest. We lay there for hours. Sonic fell asleep quite quickly after getting comfortable and ive been stroking his quills for the past hour.

I feel so out of place. This is not MY lover thats snoring softly on my chest. I’m a guest in a body I don’t belong in. I should be dead, Not cuddled up next to the cutest being on the planet... What am I doing? I should be cherishing this second chance at life. And goddamnit it sure seems to be a good one. Just looking down at what is in my arms and whats around me. I wouldn’t share it for the fate of what happened to my original body. But that scene from earlier. It pulls out more questions than answers. The only answers I have is Shadow was there. And it was actually as horrific as I can recall. The clock on the night stand reads 4:25 am. And seeing as time isnt flying by as fast I want it to, I resign myself to getting some rest. Planting a soft kiss on my darling's ear and resting my cheek on his head I slowly close my eyes and get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a thing, That experience our dear hedgehog had sure does feel familiar in a way, huh?
> 
> Again. THERES THE CUDDLING AMIRITE.
> 
> Next chapter will be a TANK since its already 3 pages long in Microsoft word but that'll come soon enough :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Recoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that weird encounter in the night. We finally Discover what's in the video on Shadow's phone. but nobody could have expected the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna give a warning ahead of this chapter. It does get a bit heavy and does go into a little bit more detail on the Accident from the beginning.
> 
> with that however. I hope you enjoy this chapter

I wake up with a face full of blue fur, we’re still cuddling together. The imagery from last night still fresh on my mind. Even dreaming about it in a way. i dont get much time to think about it as Sonic starts to stir in my arms. Emerald eyes peering up to meet mine “Hey Shadow, did ya sleep well?” I still need to get used to being called Shadow, I cant remember my own name, but it doesnt feel right still. I guess the blue hedgehog noticed that im deep in thought cause he slowly pushes his torso up to meet my gaze. “Shadow… are you okay” he asks staring into my eyes now, that gaze. That piercing feeling as if he’s trying to read what is happening in my soul. Its something of beauty and it scares me at the same time. This is the most serious ive seen the hedgehog.

“No” I sigh. “Im not okay, Last night something happened that really freaked me out.” I pause seeing the hedgehog now sitting up legs crossed, God he’s gorgeous when he’s concerned. “I closed my eyes for a second and I was transported to a white void… but it wasnt truly a void. More a sculpture of a moment frozen in time.” It seems like there’s a glint of familarity with the description in Sonic’s expression. “ It was my accident. The weirdest thing is that the only bit of color was the blood my body was laying in, not this body, but my human body.”

I can see the pain in Sonic’s face as I bring the topic up again. “But it wasn't just my accident… Shadow was there too.” “What are you talking about?” He asks filled to the brim with confusion. I point towards myself, wiggling my index finger up and down to encapsulate my entire being “I saw myself, in both forms. But completely frozen in time, white as marble and immobile.” Sonic just sighs “Its too early for this Shadow, can we at least get some breakfast and wake Tails so there’s a brain that can comprehend what you’re saying.” The request sounding almost like Sonic was on the edge of crying. “O-of course, Im sorry, I should have waited before dropping this info on you.” I apologize, opening my arms as to invite Sonic into a hug. He accepts it by just flopping into my arms, I swear there was a tear in his eye but he buried his face into my chest too quickly for me to inspect.

“C’mon lets get some breakfast then… darling” adding that apprehensively, I did realize I wasn’t as affectionate in pet names than I noticed in the short snippet of messages I read that were in my phone. My worries are lifted slightly as I hear a soft chuckle coming from my chest. “Chaos I keep forgetting you’ve forgotten who you are” he breathes as he slowly gets up “Lets get breakfast.” “Yeah but one thing.” I add “what do you me-“ I cut him off as I softly kiss him on the lips. It feels oddly natural to do and I dont get a protest from my handsome bedmate. Sonic doesn’t seem to want to break away and I remember my resolve from last night, mentally slapping myself. “I'm sorry for being a bummer” I say after breaking the kiss, “It's okay” Sonic says before getting up “Care to join me sweetheart?” he stretches out a hand and I grab it quickly. “Wow, someones eager” he chuckles. “Maybe I am, I am currently staring at the cutest guy I could imagine.” The sentence surprising even myself for how easy it came out. All I hear is a laugh and i'm being lead out of the bedroom. “Chaos you’re both concerning and hilarious babe.”

Breakfast wasn’t anything special according to Sonic, eggs and bacon, but to me they were absolutely delicious. I cannot remeber when I had such good food. Sonic definitely seemed to enjoy the compliment and not long after Tails joined us for breakfast too. As i'm mid recounting my experience to him before he leaps up “THE VIDEO SHOULD BE DONE” before I can even ask about it he’s across the room at his computer, typing like a office worker behind on a deadline. “Tails, buddy that can wait, finish your breakfast.” Sonic pleads “Yeah lil guy, we can get to that later” Tails snaps around in shock “D-did you just?” he trails off and I notice Sonic looking at me, same shocked expression. “What? Did I say something wrong?” I ask “You never call him that.” Sonic replies “You don’t even call me Tails, haven’t in years” The fox replies loudly from across the room “Who are you and what did you do to Shadow” they yell simultainously. “Thats exacly what im trying to figure out.” I laugh.

“Fine, show us the video Tails” Sonic says and almost immediately a video starts playing on the TV on the wall. Its the forest I woke up in. But we’re speeding along the trees at an incredible speed, heavy panting can be heard from behind the camera as we reach the clearing. It all seems like how I woke up until theres a rumbling heard coming through the speakers. A purple orb appears and seems to open into a portal that shows… a highway. A very familiar one. Traffic passing by on each lane besides the portal. And the person holding the phone steps through. They pan around showing their legs and shoes, the same legs bent across the chair I'm sitting on right now. I look to Sonic to see him staring at me in disbelief as to what is happening on screen. Suddenly we are both called to attention by a loud honk coming from the TV. The camera whips up showing a semi truck heading straight towards us before it swerves, smashing straight through the guardrail. The noise is immense as the camera follows the truck. It almost tips over. Jackknifing and colliding with a white hatchback. The driver being ejected at full speed from the windshield, landing onto the tarmac with a sickening crunch and rolling for a few seconds before coming to rest just across the divider. The camera moves towards the guardrail as we hear an earsplitting scream and the screen tears and glitches, the audio stuttering before it cuts out again.

There’s a moment of silence as we all stare at the now black tv. But it doesnt take long before I hear movement coming from the computer. Tails, despite his yellow fur, looks pale and terrified “I-im so sorry you had to see that” I stammer, “I had no idea that was what we would be seeing” The fox quickly regains himself, worryingly quickly actually, “Its okay Shadow.” He says before he points “You, have no memory of this, so don’t blame yourself.” His reasurring tone surprisingly puts me at ease a little but there’s one more person in the room that’s been quiet this entire time. I turn around to look at Sonic but he is no longer standing at the stove. Actually he isn't anywhere in the room. Tails also seems to be scanning the room for his brother, but no result.

That is until I hear something upstairs, Sprinting up I motion to the fox that I’ll handle it before coming near the bathroom door. Heavy, labored breathing can be heard as if someone is hyperventilating. I softly knock but the door doesnt seem to be latched and it clicks open as my hand makes contact. Another soft push slowly opens the door and i scan the surprisingly spaceous bathroom. At first sight it doesnt seem like Sonic is in the room until the breathing catches my attention and I spot a ball of spines and fur laying in the bath at the far side of the room. Out of all my options as to how I need to approach him in this state I decide to calmly walk over to the toilet next to the bath and sit down. Tentatively I put my hand on the edge of the tub, making sure the ring around my wrist clinked against the edge, letting the clearly traumatized hedgehog know that he wasn’t alone in the room anymore. After a monent or two there is a singular emerald eye peeking from inside. Its clear Sonic was crying. “Can I join you in there?” I ask quietly, getting a very soft and muffled “mhm.” I climb in next to Sonic and slowly pull the ball of fur towards me, making sure to be gentle enough for Sonic to resist but he doesnt react until i have him in a soft embrace, only then does he uncurl himself slightly.

The sight is unbearable, his once emerald irises practically invisible, completely consumed by dark pupils, tearstains down his cheeks, his gloves are practically soaked as well as his chest fur. A peachy tan becoming a darker brown color where the tears flowed freely. I have never seen anyone this frightened and have no idea what to do. Letting my instincts take over I softly squeeze him in my arms and place a soft kiss on his forehead. This does seem to slow his breathing a slight bit. Deciding that speaking isn't a good option until Sonic does, I continue holding him. We sit there for what feels like an eternity. Sonic’s sobbing has slowly turned into sniffling and unfurled himself from the ball i was holding back to the Hedgehog I met so recently.

Taking a quick glance to the clock in the hallway its been about an hour and a half since I found Sonic. We’re still sitting in the bathtub, my back definitely is gonna be complaining but I will not move until he recovers.

A little while later Tails showed up and brought us some pillows just to make our situation a bit better. After wrapping Sonic up and making sure my back was supported I did try to make some contact. Thankfully he did look up at me, those Emerald eyes had regained some of their shine as well. “Hey there.” I whisper “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” Theres another moment of quiet before Sonic closes his eyes again, sighs and leans his head on my shoulder “H-how long have we sat here?” his voice is hoarse. “If I were to guess we’ve been here for 3 hours or so. Tails came and brought some comfy things so you’d be okay” I say quietly. I purposefully avoid bringing up the cause of our current situation in case it restarts the reaction all over again. “T-that video…” he trails off, I quietly shush him and place a soft kiss on a cobalt furred ear. “We don’t have to talk about that for now. There’s no rush in figuring out everything sweetheart.” I soothe as I rub his back and he nuzzles my neck in return. The sweet innocent Hedgehog from this morning has returned from the depths and the warmth thats been fueling my resolve the past hours has now enveloped my entire being. It seems that Sonic has noticed as he kisses my neck.


End file.
